


Do As I Think

by Miya_Morana



Series: Mind Trick [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Richard comes clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do As I Think

**Author's Note:**

> Written for morganoconner for the Five Acts Meme back in 2011.

“This is bullshit, Richard.”

Jensen is standing by the bed, his jeans almost forgotten in his hands as he glares down at Richard, who sitting upward in his bed.

Richard sighs. “I know how it sounds, believe me, but it’s the truth. Why do you think Misha and you decided to come to me at the same time?”

“Because you’re incredibly sexy and it was the last time we’d get to see you in a long while?”

Richard huffs, amused and flattered. “Alright then. I can prove it to you. Think of something I cannot possibly know about.”

Jensen makes an unconvinced face, and Richard reaches with his mind into the younger actor’s head. Jensen’s mind is full of disbelief and doubt, and Richard has to push it aside to find the event Jensen is remembering. It isn’t something he would have expected.

“Oh, Jensen,” he chuckles. “I’m sorry you caught your parents having sex in your bedroom when you were thirteen. That must have been awful.”

There’s an amused huff from where Misha is still sprawled in the bed next to Richard.

“How do you…? That’s…” Jensen takes a deep breath. “Okay. Maybe I believe you. It’s still insane though.”

He drops his jeans on the floor and sits down on the edge of the bed. He looks so shaken up that Richard squeezes his shoulder.

“I know, it’s a lot to take in. I swear I didn’t make you do anything you didn’t really want to though. I just pushed some of your thoughts to the forefront of your mind and whispered a few suggestions.”

“I’m sorry,” Misha pips up for one of the first time since the conversation started, “but the only thing you’ve proven so far is that you can read minds. Not that you can make people do things.”

“You don’t believe me?” Richard asks, raising his eyebrows. “How do you want me to prove it?”

“Read my mind?” Misha suggests casually.

“How is that going to prove anything?” Jensen asks, but Misha just smiles.

Richard reaches towards Misha’s thoughts, pushes past the cloud of curiosity surrounding it, and finds out what the other man is thinking. Oh. Interesting. His lips curl up in a smile.

Still facing Misha, he reaches back to Jensen’s mind, plants an idea there. Carefully, he pushes it at the forefront of the younger man’s thoughts, until he hears Jensen sighs.

“Who cares exactly what kind of freakish powers he has? “ he asks, climbing full on the bed and crawling towards Misha. “I mean really, if this is the end result,” he kisses Misha’s stomach, “then it’s a good thing, right?”

“Uh-huh,” Misha hums in agreement, his eyes flickering between Jensen and Richard.

Richard settles comfortably in the bed, where he can have a perfect view of his two lovers, and watches as Jensen pulls down the covers to settle between Misha’s legs. Misha is already half-erected when Jensen teasingly licks the head of his cock. Misha sighs happily, his hand flying to Jensen’s hair.

Richard watches Jensen’s full lips slide around Misha’s cock, and he remembers very well what that feels like. The tight, wet heat of Jensen’s mouth. The deft strokes of his tongue along the underside of his cock. He can only agree with the soft, pleased noises Misha makes, and wraps a hand around his own dick, licking his lips.

Jensen slides his hands under Misha’s leg, lifts it over his shoulder as he takes his mouth off Misha’s cock. Richard has to move a little on the mattress to see him wrap his lips around Misha’s balls and suckle on them with obscene, wet noises.

Misha gasps, his fingers tightening in Jensen’s hair, and Jensen smiles before lifting Misha’s hips up.

“Richard?” he asks, and Richard doesn’t even have to use his ability to read on Jensen’s face what he wants him to do. The boy took the idea Richard gave him and ran with it, it seems.

Richard climb on Misha’s chest, straddling it and facing Jensen. The boy lifts Misha’s legs, and Richard holds them spread for Jensen, who lowers his tongue to Misha’s now exposed entrance. Misha whines when Jensen licks it, and Richard watches, fascinated, as Jensen’s pink tongue swirls around the puckered hole before diving in.

Misha tries to arch up, but the position he’s in doesn’t give him enough leverage, especially with Richard sitting on him. So he just swears and whines and clings to Richard’s legs. Richard’s palms are getting slippery with sweat, and his cock is achingly hard, but he keeps hold of Misha’s legs and watches Jensen fuck Misha with his tongue, occasionally wrapping his mouth around the ring of muscles and sucking.

Misha’s cock is leaking pre-come, glistening between his legs, and Richard wonders if the man could come from Jensen’s tongue alone. Probably, judging by the noises he’s making.

He’s proven right two minutes later, when Misha cries out and jerks under him, climaxing over his own stomach, some of his come reaching Richard’s cock. Richard finally lets go of Misha’s legs and watches Jensen lick Misha’s stomach clean, then wraps his lips around Richard’s cock. It doesn’t take much more than this for Richard to tip over the edge too.

He climbs off Misha then and pushes Jensen down on the bed, wraps his own lips around the boy’s still hard dick. Jensen thrusts up enthusiastically in his mouth. He must have been close, too, because soon he’s panting, trying to push Richard’s head away.

“I’m gonna… I’m gonna…” he moans frantically.

Richard does something he’s never done before. Locking eyes with Jensen, he reaches into the younger actor’s mind and states loudly, with his own voice, “Do it.”

Jensen’s eyes go wide from the shock, then he groans and thrusts twice more in Richard’s mouth before he’s coming. Richard swallows around him, drawing a surprised inhale of pleasure from Jensen. His lips feel a bit bruised when Jensen slides out of his mouth, dragging spit all over Richard’s chin.

Misha, who must have recovered slightly from his orgasm because he’s now sitting up next to them, dries him of with his thumb.

“That was incredible,” he breathes with a wide smile.

Richard can only hum in approval.

“I had no idea rimming turned you on _so much_ ,” Jensen says, a little bit breathless.

Richard and Misha exchange a look, and Jensen must understand what it means because he his eyes narrow.

“Oh no you didn’t,” he says, low in his throat.

“It was to prove to Misha that I _can_ put ideas into people’s minds. It wouldn’t have worked if you genuinely didn’t like rimming though. Which, judging by how good you seemed to be at it, isn’t the case.”

“That’s not my point,” Jensen groans, but he doesn’t seem really upset. “Just, next time you guys want me to do something, you can just _ask_ me. Unless you have your mouth full, of course.”

They both laugh at Jensen’s leer, and Jensen joins them quickly. He has to go, though, unfortunately, because his plane is leaving in a few hours. Richard and Misha actually have to get up and get dressed, since they’ll be visiting Rome with a small group of fans today. It’s going to be a long day.

As Jensen and Misha leave to get back to their respective rooms, they promise they’ll get together, the three of them, as soon as they can.


End file.
